


Side Effects

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Gabe takes a moment to register the way his heart is pounding in his chest, how his skin feels hot and tender. His dick is still straining against the waistband of his pants so Gabe shimmies out of them and pulls on a pair of loose sweatpants instead. The extra space only serves to make Gabe more acutely aware of the pressure in his groin.---Gabe experiences some unexpected side effects after a brief night in the lab.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically sex pollen, ok. I just wanted an excuse to write marathon sex. SUE ME! (please don't)
> 
> Thanks, as always, to [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega/works?fandom_id=3406514) for the excellent beta ♥ 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic), [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) (for now), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/mcreyes)! Come say hi ♥

"Curious," Dr. O'Deorain says, her gaze drifting downwards.

Gabe shifts in his seat, feeling exposed in an entirely new way. He thought that Moira had already seen him at his basest, his most vulnerable, but this was something else entirely. He shifts again, his hands uselessly falling into his lap. It does nothing to hide the very obvious erection tenting his pants.

"Don't say it like that," Gabe growls, mostly to hide his embarrassment. Moira blinks slowly at him, unfazed.

"Have you ever experienced a reaction like this to our treatments previously?" she asks.

" _No_ ," Gabe says emphatically. He wants to get out of the lab as soon as possible. He does not want to answer any more questions. His skin feels hot and tight and his whole body is tingling. This is not something that he wants to discuss. Moira hums thoughtfully. She looks like she's going to ask another question, so Gabe stands up abruptly. "We done here?"

"I suppose," Moira says, though she doesn't manage to keep the disappointment in her voice. "If the… condition persists for more than four hours, or if it becomes painful, please seek medical attention."

"Yeah. Sure," Gabe says, turning away so he doesn't have to look at her. His cheeks are burning. He tries to adjust himself by pinning his erection under his waistband. Without another word, Gabe shuffles out of the lab.

The hallways are blessedly empty at this time of night, so there's no one to spot the commander of Blackwatch walking quickly down the hall with an awkward gait. Gabe fishes his comm out of his pocket and texts Jesse.

 

> _Hey. Are you busy?  
>  _ REYES | SENT 17:04  
> 

  
There's only a brief pause before Jesse's reply pings.

 

> _Nope. What's up?  
>  _ MCCREE | READ 17:04

  
Gabe takes a brief moment to thank whatever deity or random series of events that had a hand in throwing him and Jesse together.

 

> _Leaving the lab early. Stay with me?  
>  _ REYES | SENT 17:05

 

> _On my way._  
>    
>  MCCREE | READ 17:05  
>   
> 

Truly, Gabe is the luckiest man in the world. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve Jesse McCree's love, but he will cherish it until the end of his days.

Gabe gets to his quarters before Jesse does. He takes a moment to register the way his heart is pounding in his chest, how his skin feels hot and tender. His dick is still straining against the waistband of his pants so Gabe shimmies out of them and pulls on a pair of loose sweatpants instead. The extra space only serves to make Gabe more acutely aware of the pressure in his groin. He flings himself down on the sofa and covers his face with the crook of his arm, trying to focus on his breathing. His dick throbs with every beat of his heart. It's an urgency he hasn't felt since he was a teenager - but it's somehow entirely different. He's just glad Moira didn't make him stay in the lab.

"Fuck," Gabe mutters. He shifts on the sofa, spreading his legs wider, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. It's almost entirely useless. Vaguely, Gabe wonders where Jesse is, what's taking him so long. It's normal for Gabe to want Jesse to comfort him after nights in Moira's lab, but tonight Gabe feels that need a bit more urgently than usual. He could really use a hand right now. Without moving his arm away from his face, Gabe shoves his other hand down the front of his sweatpants and takes his dick in his palm.

He grips it firmly, the pressure a welcome relief. He strokes himself down, going for fast and dirty. Gabe's breath sticks in his throat and his hips jerk up of their own volition. The heat pools in his belly, his toes curl in his socks.

At the sound of the door code being activated, Gabe wrenches his hand out of his sweats and drops his arm away from his face. His chest heaves as he sucks in deep breaths, his cock aching with the lack of friction.

"Sorry it took so long," Jesse says around an armload of stuff. The door slides closed behind him. "I wanted to get some of that soup in case you got the chills again."

Gabe smiles in spite of the ache that is turning into a dull roar in his groin.

"I'm okay," Gabe says. Jesse dumps the pile of stuff on the coffee table - a thermos rolls away, but Jesse catches it before it falls and sets it upright next to the electric blanket, a cozy pair of Jesse's sweats, and a back massager.

"You say that every time," Jesse says, still fussing with the post-lab care package. He should really get a duffle bag or something, at this point. It would be easier.

"It's different this time," Gabe says. Jesse looks up, finally, then blinks. Gabe feels the color rush back into his cheeks as Jesse's eyes roam over Gabe's body, taking in the light sheen of sweat on Gabe's lip, the slip of exposed skin under Gabe's tucked up shirt, the bulge of Gabe's cock pushing up his sweatpants, a little drop of pre-come darkening the fabric.

"Oh," Jesse says and blinks.

"I just need…" Gabe trails off.

"Not soup, huh?" Jesse says. Gabe covers his face with his hands.

"Not really."

"You're okay, though, right?"

"Yeah," Gabe says. He drags his hands down his face and looks at Jesse. "Just a weird side effect, I think."

"Dunno if I like Moira messing with your dick," Jesse says.

"She wasn't," Gabe says quickly. "I think one of the treatments…" Gabe trails off, biting the inside of his cheek. The topic of Moira's treatments is a tricky one between Gabe and Jesse; Jesse doesn't trust Moira a single stitch, but he knows Gabe needs her to stabilize the deteriorating effects of the SEP's alterations. Gabe feels better than he has in _ages_ , though, so Jesse mostly keeps his mouth shut and, without fail, shows up after Gabe's treatment sessions with his homemade aftercare package. Jesse worries, and Gabe appreciates that about him.

"How long is it going to last?" Jesse asks. Gabe shakes his head.

"I don't know," Gabe says. "It was… unexpected."

"Huh," Jesse says. His eyes roam down Gabe's chest again, pausing at the sight of Gabe's erection. "So no soup?"

"Not this time, I think."

"You want a hand with that?" Jesse asks, nodding towards Gabe's crotch. Gabe's cheeks darken again. He feels his mouth go dry and his dick twitch in his pants. He needs Jesse's hands on him _now_. His mind latches onto that need with urgency that takes Gabe by surprise.

"I wouldn't say no," Gabe says, doing his best to keep his tone even. Jesse comes around the side of the coffee table slowly, looking at Gabe through his lashes. Gabe swallows thickly.

"We ain't going to get any interruptions? Moira's not going to show up with needles or anything?"

"No," Gabe says, shaking his head emphatically. "Definitely not."

"Good," Jesse says. He steps between Gabe's spread legs and sinks to his knees. "Then I'll take good care of you."

Gabe bites back a moan. He really is the luckiest man in the world. Jesse shuffles in close, his hands tugging on the waistband of Gabe's sweats to free his dick. The cool air is surprising but his erection doesn't flag - it's practically straining towards Jesse, who's looking up at Gabe with heavy lidded eyes. Gabe's breathing picks up in anticipation. Jesse licks a long, broad stripe up the shaft of Gabe's cock, letting his tongue lavish the crest before he closes his lips around the tip of him. Gabe nearly jumps in his seat, immediately overwhelmed in the best way. His hands fly into Jesse's hair as Jesse slides his mouth down the length of Gabe's cock.

If Gabe thought he was hot before, the heat of Jesse's wet mouth around his dick is almost unbearable. He feels molten hot, the slide of his tongue sending sparks down Gabe's dick and feeding the fire in his belly. It's like nothing he's ever felt before - and Jesse has given Gabe head plenty of times. But it never felt like _this_. It's like every molecule of Gabe's being is overwhelmed with the sweet pleasure of Jesse tending to him. It's addictive. Gabe doesn't want Jesse to stop.

Gabe tightens his hands in Jesse's hair, guiding him down on his cock - gently, at first, then more urgently as Jesse picks up the pace. He's not exactly fucking Jesse's mouth, but he isn't _not_ fucking his mouth either. Jesse loosens his jaw to take Gabe down his throat, keeping his eyes open and focused on Gabe's face. His fingers stroke the inside of Gabe's thighs, and it feels incredible - all of Gabe's nerves are lit up like a Christmas tree. Gabe can see how he's stretching Jesse's spit-shiny lips; Jesse is making it sloppy for him, letting Gabe dictate how fast and how deep Jesse takes his dick. Obscene, wet sounds slip out around Gabe's dick and shiver up his spine. All Gabe can think about is burying his dick in Jesse and staying like that forever.

Jesse moves faster, his head bobbing under Gabe's hands. He's moaning now, too, enjoying the rough grip that Gabe has in his hair, the sharp tugs that bring his face temptingly close to the dark hair that dusts his groin and stomach. Gabe can hardly focus on any one thing - the pleasure is overwhelming. His eyes slide out of focus as the fire roars in the pit of his stomach. He grabs at Jesse desperately, half-aware of the way his hips are thrusting up every time Jesse sinks down, hardly registering his own cries over Jesse's wet, choked moans.

When Gabe finally comes, it feels like a force of nature. His orgasm racks his whole body, sending lightning through his veins, and making all his muscles contract at once. He's dimly aware of Jesse's muffled moan as Gabe comes hotly down his throat. Jesse does his best to swallow it all, but Gabe's dick is still pulsing even as Jesse pulls back to gulp for air. Thick droplets spatter Jesse's face, clinging to the hairs of his beard. Spots float in Gabe's vision and, for a brief moment, Gabe wonders if he's going to pass out. Instead, he lets go of Jesse's head, his hands falling heavily to the sofa. Jesse licks his swollen lips.

"Okay?" Jesse asks hoarsely. Gabe nods breathlessly. "Good. Hell. That was intense."

Gabe nods again, trying to form words. The usual sated, sleepy feeling isn't washing over him - in fact, he can still feel his dick throbbing against his thigh. He wonders if he should be worried about that.

"Okay?" Gabe manages to ask. Jesse scrambles up onto the sofa next to him.

"Yeah," Jesse says. "That was hot, honestly. You usually hold back some."

"Don't know what came over me," Gabe says. He closes his eyes briefly, trying to take stock. His body always feels different after a session with Moira, but this is something else entirely. His cock twitches on his thigh.

"So long as you're not hurting," Jesse says, tugging Gabe sideways so he can wrap an arm around his shoulder. His other hand tries to rub some of the come out of his beard.

"Definitely not," Gabe says. He lets his head fall on Jesse's shoulder. God - could he go again so soon? His dick seems to think so. Gabe doesn't say anything, though. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah. You know me, I like it kinda rough," Jesse says. He turns Gabe's head so he can kiss him. Gabe can taste his own come on Jesse's tongue - the salty, bitter taste pulls a moan out of Gabe's throat. Jesse pulls back to look at him, the surprise clear on his face. He glances down at Gabe's lap. "Really?"

"I don't know what's gotten into me," Gabe says, almost embarrassed all over again. His dick is fully erect, curving towards his stomach and throbbing with renewed need.

"But you don't hurt?" Jesse asks, a little anxious. Gabe shakes his head.

"No - no, it feels good. God, _you_ feel good," Gabe says. He turns his face into the crook of Jesse's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. It fills his nose, musky and warm and safe. Something washes over Gabe and suddenly he just needs to feel Jesse all over. He pushes Jesse down to the sofa with both hands, kissing him deeply, trying to get at that taste of the two of them on his tongue again. Jesse goes down against the cushions easily, wrapping his arms around Gabe to keep him close, letting Gabe's tongue slide into his mouth. Jesse feels strong and solid underneath Gabe's body. Gabe desperately needs to feel every inch of him.

"Mm - Jesse," Gabe says between kisses. "Need you, need you -"

"Not goin' anywhere," Jesse murmurs. "I got you."

"Fuck me, Jesse, please? Need you to - need to feel you," Gabe says, surprised more by how his voice comes out almost like a whine than the actual words he's saying.

"You sure?" Jesse asks, chasing Gabe's lips with his own. Gabe would normally appreciate Jesse's careful check ins, but right now it's just slowing things down. Gabe gets a hand down the back of Jesse's pants and squeezes the meat of his ass, pulling him down flush against his body.

" _Yes_ ," Gabe says breathlessly. Jesse manages to roll Gabe over without either of them slipping off the sofa and then tugs Gabe's sweats down and off. Not even an ounce of hesitation in the motion. He drops a kiss to the inside of Gabe's thigh.

"You want me to take you right here?" Jesse asks. His warm breath stirs the fine hairs on Gabe's thigh. Gabe has to bite down on the inside of his cheek. He nods vigorously.

"Fuck me, Jesse, come on -"

"Didn't bring lube in my care package," Jesse says. He kisses Gabe's other thigh. "Gimme a minute."

Gabe lets out a laugh as Jesse gets up from the sofa. He should feel more embarrassed about how demanding he's being - how _needy -_ but Jesse doesn't blink twice. Gabe immediately misses the weight and warmth of Jesse close to his own body, but he reminds himself of what's to come. Gabe tugs his shirt and socks off and lies back against the sofa cushions, practically panting in anticipation. His dick twitches impatiently on his hip as an odd chill begins to set in, but Gabe licks his lips and can still taste Jesse lingering there. He closes his eyes.

Something rational in the back of Gabe's mind wonders what exactly is going on with his body, but the vast majority of his consciousness is far more interested in getting fucked.

After what feels like ages but Gabe knows is actually only a few moments, Jesse comes back to Gabe, who is now splayed over the sofa. Jesse has stripped off his clothes and is standing over Gabe with a bottle of lube in hand, the warm light of Gabe's quarters making Jesse's muscled chest glow golden. Jesse is hard already, his thick cock curved proudly up towards his belly button. Gabe feels his dick jump against his thigh.

He doesn't have to say anything - Jesse is already climbing over Gabe on the sofa. His warm skin slides over Gabe's, and it's the most amazing sensation. If Jesse's mouth felt like paradise around Gabe's cock, this is somehow nirvana. Every point of contact lights up the nerves in Gabe's flesh, sending sparks up and down his arms and legs. Gabe loses himself in the feeling, wrapping his arms around Jesse's shoulders so he can feel the weight of him against his chest. Jesse is kissing him deeply, his tongue sliding between Gabe's lips and swallowing down every whimpering noise Gabe makes.

Jesse shifts above him, sliding down a little, and then Gabe feels Jesse's fingers trip over the swell of his balls, reaching past them to press two slick fingers against Gabe's hole. Gabe twitches under him. His legs come up to circle Jesse's hips, trying to drag him down and keep him closer.

"Easy," Jesse says with a little laugh in his voice. He kisses the corner of Gabe's mouth. "I got you."

While Jesse normally takes his time - he loves to tease Gabe, to try to break his stoic self-control - this time is different. He must sense Gabe's impatience because his fingers are already pressing into Gabe, stretching him open with ruthless efficiency. The roughness of it makes all of Gabe's nerves tingle, the pain-pleasure pulling an appreciative noise from his throat. He tilts his hips up, trying to get Jesse's fingers in deeper, to hit just the right spots inside him. Gabe tugs at him, one hand in Jesse's hair again and a heel digging into the back of Jesse's thigh.

"Come on, come _on -_ "

Jesse grins - Gabe can feel it against his jaw - and the he's twisting his wrist and putting pressure right on Gabe's prostate. He shudders underneath Jesse, his whole body lighting up with the sensation, his aching cock straining for more. The tip brushes Jesse's stomach, close but not enough to do anything other than tease. Jesse rubs against that spot inside of him, adding another finger so Gabe feels full of Jesse - so full, but also, somehow, not enough. His cock oozes precome in a steady dribble, his hips jerking under Jesse, trying to get friction where he needs it. But Jesse pulls his fingers away, leaving Gabe empty and open for a moment. It's not long at all, but Gabe feels that chill descend over him, something strangely like panic, but then Jesse's thick cock is pushing inside of him and Gabe lets his head fall back against the couch cushions with a long moan.

"Oh fuck," Gabe manages to say, his voice coming out high and needy. He meets Jesse's gaze with wild eyes. Jesse smiles at him, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. He rolls his hips against Gabe's ass, making him feel every inch of his cock, dragging it out until just the very tip holds Gabe open before he snaps his hips forward to sink all the way in again. Gabe's mouth falls open. "Oh -"

"That good, Gabe?" Jesse asks. He hunches over Gabe to ask the question, his lips barely brushing Gabe's as he speaks. Gabe tries to catch his lips for a kiss. Jesse snaps his hips forward again, driving the air out of Gabe's lungs with a gasp. "Yeah - you look good like that."

Gabe whimpers. His legs are shaking where they're wrapped around Jesse's hips, but he can't bring himself to let go. He has to keep Jesse close. Gabe drags his hands down Jesse's back, digging his blunt nails into Jesse's skin. If anything, it eggs Jesse on - neither of them are holding back. Jesse fucks into Gabe hard and fast, a punishing rhythm punctuated by the slap of skin on skin and Gabe's breathless begging. Gabe doesn't realize that _he's_ the one making all that noise, not at first. But, through his hazy vision, Gabe sees the devilish spark in Jesse's eyes, the curl at the corner of his mouth, which is parted only enough to take in ragged breaths.

"Please, please, please," Gabe finds himself saying over and over again, clinging to Jesse, as if he could drag him even closer.

"I got you, Gabe," Jesse says. "You sound so pretty when you beg for me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want."

"Jesse," Gabe moans, practically sobs it. His cock is trapped between them and sliding in their sweat - only enough friction to make Gabe teeter on the edge, his orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach, but not actually spilling over. Jesse seems to know this, too, yet doesn't make any move to take Gabe's dick in his hands. His fingers are digging into Gabe's hips - he'll surely bruise - pulling him in to meet each brutally pleasurable thrust. "There - please - I need -"

"I got you," Jesse croons again. He grins down at Gabe, the flush high in his cheeks, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. "You don't need anything other than my cock, I bet. You wanna come on my cock, Gabe?"

"Jesse -"

Jesse thrusts all the way in and stays there, grinding against Gabe's ass. Gabe clenches around him desperately.

"Please -"

"Come on my dick, sweetheart, I know you can."

Gabe swallows thickly, his hips moving in short, jerky nudges even as Jesse holds him in place. He looks up at Jesse, eyes wide and breathing hard. He must look a mess - he _feels_ like a mess, sloppy and aching and fucked open on Jesse's beautiful, thick cock. He desperately wants to come. He needs to. Gabe jerks up under Jesse's hands and plants his feet on the sofa on either side of Jesse, giving himself leverage to fuck himself on Jesse's cock. Jesse moans appreciatively.

"Yeah, just like that. God, Gabe, you're so good."

The praise rings in Gabe's ears as he fucks himself harder on Jesse's dick. Jesse is supporting his hips, guiding him back, but he stays still, letting Gabe do all the work now, watching with bright, mischievous eyes as more precome smears across Gabe's stomach. Jesse keeps one hand on Gabe's hip, supporting him, while the other slides up the muscles planes of Gabe's stomach, skirting around Gabe's dick but dragging precome across his skin.

"Fuck - _Jesse_ -!" Gabe cries out, his voice going high and then breaking as his cock finally spurts over his chest and stomach. He bucks wildly on Jesse's dick, taking him as deep as he can and clenching hard around him as his orgasm washes over him. His legs give out first, and he sinks back down to the sofa, shaking all over, even though his cock is still, somehow, pulsing out lazy drops of come that ooze down in the divots in Gabe's abs. Jesse takes Gabe's hips in his hands and starts thrusting again, slower this time, watching Gabe's cock with hungry eyes.

"Was that good, Gabe? You like that?" Jesse asks. Gabe nods, unable to speak. He still feels far too hot, even with his own come cooling on his chest. Gabe notices vaguely that his dick is still inexplicably hard. The ache hasn't gone away, the urgency hasn't been relieved.

Jesse fucks him faster, chasing his own orgasm. He hunches over Gabe and kisses him hard, teeth catching on Gabe's lip. Gabe loves it. He kisses back, getting his hands into Jesse's sweat damp hair and twisting until Jesse moans into Gabe's mouth. He feels Jesse's body shudder and then his cock twitches deep inside of Gabe, come leaking out of Gabe's ass around Jesse's cock as he tries to pull away. Gabe catches him though, hands on Jesse's ass, a shiver in his own spine at the feeling of hot come trailing between his cheeks, staining the couch cushions underneath. Jesse stops and rests there, holding himself up with both hands, panting with exertion. A bead of sweat drips from the end of a lock of hair and onto Gabe's lip. He licks it away.

"Jesse," Gabe says. That little voice in the back of Gabe's mind tries to speak up again, but the insistent feeling between his legs is stronger.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" Gabe pauses. "I need more."

Jesse lets himself fall to one elbow, eyes scanning Gabe's face before he glances down between them. Gabe's dick is still hard even in the pool of cooling come on his stomach.

"God," Jesse says. "You got some kinda stamina."

Gabe snorts. He drags Jesse the rest of the way down, not caring about the way their sweat and come mingle in a sticky mess between their chests. Jesse's fingers idly play with Gabe's hole, sweeping through the come that's leaking out of him and then pushing it back into Gabe. Gabe shudders.

"And to think you used to be worried about keeping up with me," Jesse says. He kisses Gabe. "I need a minute."

Gabe swallows down the whine with a small nod. He has full control of his mental facilities. He can be patient. Jesse's fingers keep playing with Gabe's hole, though, teasing then dipping inside to rub against Gabe's prostate. Gabe lets his eyes flutter shut and his mouth hang open. Jesse mouths over his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, leaving kisses as he goes, sometimes sucking a mark into Gabe's feverish skin, his fingers moving inside Gabe all the while. Gabe never thought he'd enjoy being fingered this much, but Jesse's deft hands can play him like a fiddle, his thick fingers pressing into every spot that makes Gabe's dick jump. Sure enough, Gabe comes when Jesse is three fingers deep, his ass clenching around Jesse's hand as his cock pumps out yet another mess between them. Jesse doesn't pull his hand away immediately, though. He strokes Gabe gently on the inside, his fingers leaving trails of sparks in their wake. Gabe shifts restlessly underneath him.

"What's going on, huh?" Jesse asks, a little more concerned than before. Gabe shakes his head a little.

"Don't know. But you feel _so fucking good_ , Jesse," Gabe says. He rolls his hips to match Jesse's lazy rhythm. He wonders vaguely if he could take another finger or two.

"You're a mess."

"I know."

"You could still go for some more, huh?"

"Yeah," Gabe says. He screws his eyes shut, focusing on Jesse's fingers tracing hot patterns inside him. "Yeah, I want more."

Jesse lets his breath out through his teeth. "Fuck, that's hot."

Jesse kisses him hard. Gabe moans into it and kisses him back, more a mashing of lips and tongue and teeth than a proper kiss, wet and desperate. Gabe clenches his hand in Jesse's hair, trying to hold onto a modicum of self-control, even though - that small rational part that still thinks something is not quite right - it's hardly worth the effort at this point. They're too far gone.

"Might need you to fuck me, though," Jesse says against Gabe's mouth eventually, pulling away enough to catch a breath. Gabe's eyes fly open.

"Really?"

"Don't act like you ain't done it before," Jesse says with a laugh. Gabe blinks then lets out a laugh of his own.

"I just… it's a lot, right now," Gabe says, trying to put a damper on his own excitement. But his cock is already beginning to get that now-familiar, roaring ache at just the thought of getting Jesse on his dick.

"You're not gonna hurt me," Jesse says. He kisses Gabe sweetly, a reassuring contrast to Gabe's own urgency. It makes Gabe feel better - Jesse's among for this ride, wherever it brings them. "Besides, it's only fair."

They end up moving to the bed on wobbly legs. Gabe finds the brief lack of contact agonizing - his body chills, aches unpleasantly, his cock demanding attention. The distance between himself and Jesse is only a few inches at most, but it's practically painful. His very molecules seem to vibrate with need - the need to be held, to be touched, to be fucked within an inch of his life. Gabe swallows the feeling down as Jesse sprawls out on Gabe's bed, kicking the sheets out of the way. His legs are parted just enough, giving Gabe a fine view of the swell of his balls under his half-hard dick. Jesse smiles up at Gabe from behind a sweaty lock of hair that's fallen into his eyes.

"Come and get it, sweetheart," Jesse says, his voice low and sultry.

Gabe practically falls on top of him. The relief of skin on skin is almost immediate - Gabe melts against Jesse, kissing him as desperately as if he need Jesse's mouth to breathe for him. He drags his hands all over Jesse's warm skin, tripping over familiar scars, running lightly through the hair on Jesse's chest, then down, down to the thicket of hair that surrounds his cock. Jesse isn't fully hard, but his dick is heavy and thick in Gabe's hand as he palms over him. Gabe is briefly torn between wanting to have Jesse's dick down his throat and his own dick buried in Jesse's ass. He supposes (hopes) they'll have time enough for both.

Jesse presses the bottle of lube into Gabe's other hand. He spreads his legs a little wider, giving Gabe better access. Gabe squeezes too much lube into his hand and smears it haphazardly over Jesse's ass, careless as to where it drops onto the sheets beneath them. He does manage to force himself to take care with how he fingers Jesse open, doing his best to rein himself in. Jesse is so tight, though, blisteringly hot around Gabe's fingers, clutching at him as if to draw him further inside. Gabe can already imaging that heat clenching around his dick. He needs it. He needs to be inside of Jesse. Jesse is panting softly underneath Gabe, one hand curled in the sheets. His dick twitches interestedly against his hip. Gabe keeps at it, his fingers sliding in and out of Jesse until he meets almost no resistance at all. He raises his eyes to look at Jesse's face hopefully. Jesse nods. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

"Go on," Jesse says. He shifts again, drawing one leg up. "Fuck me, Gabe."

Gabe shudders. He slicks his cock sloppily and then slides his hands up the back of Jesse's thighs, hooking under his knees and pushing his legs up and back. He looks down at his red, throbbing cock and Jesse's slick hole. Gabe swallows thickly. He drags his cock over the pucker, relishing the feeling against the tip, but the urge to bury himself in Jesse is too strong to take it slow. His cock presses against Jesse's hole and, with a sharp jerk of his hips, Gabe sinks into Jesse nearly to the hilt.

Jesse arches up from the mattress as Gabe drives his cock home. His head tips back and his mouth falls open, a groan rumbling up from deep inside his chest. He looks beautiful like this - muscles taut, sweat-damp hair splayed across Gabe's sheets, lips swollen and shiny. Gabe tightens his grip on the backs of Jesse's legs and thrusts the rest of the way in, until his stomach is flush with Jesse's ass and he can feel Jesse clenching desperately around him.

"Oh - Okay?" Gabe manages to ask, though his words come out strained. Jesse nods jerkily, dropping his chin to his chest to look down at Gabe with dark eyes.

"Yeah. C'mon, give it to me," Jesse pants.

Gabe pitches forward and hunches over Jesse's chest, his fingers digging into Jesse's thighs as he begins fucking Jesse in earnest. Jesse goes loose and pliant under him, taking Gabe's cock deep, his legs trembling in Gabe's grip. He drapes his hands behind Gabe's neck, fingers petting through the strands of hair at the back of his head, but mostly holding on for dear life. He feels so good around Gabe's cock - tight and hot, but wet and yielding too. Gabe loses himself in the feeling, fucking Jesse as if he could bury himself in him permanently, chasing the heat inside Jesse that seems to be calling to him. Gabe's cock feels huge, even to himself - he can feel Jesse's body stretching to accommodate him, drawing him in, clinging to him. Gabe is breathing hard and his heart is pounding in his ears, but he's listening for Jesse's voice, his breathing. Over the wet, sloppy sound of Gabe's skin slapping against Jesse's, Jesse is gasping, moaning, panting Gabe's name. His blunt fingernails dig into the back of Gabe's neck, holding on tight.

Gabe drags his eyes away from Jesse's face to look between them, watching his cock split Jesse open, wet with lube and Gabe's precome - surely Gabe will run dry at some point? Jesse's skin is pink and beaded with sweat, his cock hard and twitching against his hip. Gabe watches it tremble as he slams into Jesse. He grinds his hips against Jesse's ass and is rewarded with a drop of precome welling from the tip of Jesse's dick. Gabe desperately wants to lick it clean, take Jesse down his throat, feel him come in his mouth, the salty, bitter taste washing over his tongue. Instead, Gabe keeps fucking Jesse hard, angling his hips to make Jesse leak another drop, which Gabe catches on his thumb. He brings his thumb to his mouth and sucks it clean, greedy. It's not nearly enough.

"Oh, fuck," Jesse moans as Gabe starts jerking him off, desperate for more. Jesse writhes under Gabe, not sure whether he should lift up into Gabe's grip or bear down on Gabe's cock. Gabe doesn't give him much room for choice, though; he's single-minded, fully focused on wringing Jesse's orgasm out of him as well as his own.

Jesse's voice breaks as he cries out when Gabe twists his wrist on an upstroke. His mouth falls open and no sound comes out for a moment and then his dick spurts over Gabe's fist, dribbling over Gabe's fingers. Gabe catches as much of it in his hand as he can. He licks his hand clean, shuddering as the taste hits his tongue. It makes his stomach go molten. His hips stutter. Gabe drops both hands to the mattress, holding himself up with shaky arms as he fucks his own orgasm into Jesse. He can feel the heat flood out of his body and into Jesse's. The sound of his cock sliding in and out of Jesse's ass goes wetter, sloppier. Jesse moans softly - Gabe remembers how Jesse likes the feeling of Gabe's come inside him. Gabe keeps coming, it feels endless, but the relief doesn't come - his cock still aches for more.

Gabe's arms give out and he pillows his head on Jesse's sweaty chest, breathing hard. His hips are still moving in little nudges between Jesse's legs. He can feel his come leaking out around his dick. Underneath him, Jesse feels heavy and limp.

"Jesus," Jesse says hoarsely. "You still going?"

Gabe licks his lips, tasting Jesse's come. He tries, and fails, to suppress a shudder.

"I can stop," Gabe says, unconvincingly, slightly muffled by the way his face is pressed into Jesse's pec. He tries to still his hips, as if to prove his point, but Jesse's ass clenches around his dick in a way that practically begs for more. Gabe turns his head so he's fully face first in Jesse's chest.

"Dunno if _that's_ true," Jesse says. Gabe lifts his head go peek up at Jesse. To his relief, he's smiling, despite looking completely fucked out.

"I can," Gabe says, his hips picking up a steady rhythm - long, deep, slow strokes, making the most of the lube and come Gabe's left behind. "If you want me to…"

Jesse drags his fingers lightly down Gabe's back. Gabe closes his eyes, the feeling sweet and light in contrast to the desperate heat that radiates out from his groin.

"Are you hurting?" Jesse asks. Gabe shakes his head.

"Are you?"

"Nah," Jesse says. His fingers slip under Gabe's jaw and he pulls him up to kiss him, slow and sweet. Gabe lets a little moan slip out. He pulls away, embarrassed, but Jesse pulls him back. "It's about time you got hit by something like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabe asks. His hand is moving as if by its own volition, touching the skin next to his cock as it sinks into Jesse again and again.

"Your SEP crap means you don't get affected by hardly anything," Jesse says. He shifts a little under Gabe and then suddenly Gabe can slide in deeper again. Gabe buries his face into the crook of Jesse's neck. "Feels like it's about time you got to feel weird side effects or whatever."

"Uh huh," Gabe says, muffled. His mind is quickly losing the thread of the conversation, his cock much more interested in seeking out the heat inside of Jesse.

"Like Angie's stuff -" Jesse's breath hitches. "You barely blinked, and I was hard for hours."

"Should get some more of that," Gabe mumbles. Jesse laughs.

"If this lasts much longer, we might have to."

Gabe picks up his head again and kisses Jesse hard. Jesse parts his lips, letting Gabe take what he needs, kissing him back with sloppy sweeps of his tongue. Gabe moans into Jesse's mouth. His hips start moving faster, faster, the sound of his sticky skin on Jesse's filling his ears. God, he could do this forever. Jesse feels so good, so perfect - his body squeezes Gabe's cock just right, like they were built for each other. Gabe's molecules reach for Jesse, as if they could melt together, fuse into one perfect being.

Gabe comes again, a ragged cry ripped from his throat as his cock pumps another load of come into Jesse. Jesse strokes Gabe's back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings into Gabe's ear.

"That's right," Jesse says softly. "Gimme all you got."

If it's a challenge, Gabe is ready, even if Jesse doesn't mean it to be. It's not a few moments later that Gabe rolls Jesse to the side and spoons up behind him, fucking into him with steady rolls of his hips. Jesse is almost loose around his dick, Gabe's come leaking steadily from between his cheeks, making Gabe's thighs sticky with his own come. It only spurs Gabe on, though. He sucks marks into the skin on Jesse's shoulders, relishing the way that Jesse shivers and shudders in his arms, his ass clenching around Gabe's over-sensitive cock.

"Gabe, please," Jesse says, almost whines it. His hand reaches back and he pulls Gabe's hips flush with his ass, making Gabe grind into him. Jesse isn't hard, but he fondles himself, squeezing and tugging as if he could defy nature so quickly. Gabe watches Jesse's hand over his shoulder, teeth biting into his flesh. He hardly notices when he comes again, except for the fresh wave of heat that passes through him and the warmth that oozes out around his dick.

"Still?" Jesse asks, looking back at Gabe over his shoulder. Gabe blinks then nods.

"We don't have to -"

Jesse goes down onto the bed face first, rising to his knees and pushing his ass into the air. He turns his head so his cheek is pillowed against the sheets, so he can look over his shoulder at Gabe.

"What are you waitin' for?" Jesse asks, and it's a miracle Gabe doesn't come right there.

At some point, Gabe loses count. He has Jesse on his knees, driving him face first into the mattress until Gabe watches his cock pump more come into Jesse. Jesse rides him, even though the effort is almost too much for his tired body. So Gabe spoons up behind him again, wringing one, two more orgasms out of his own dick before Jesse rolls onto his back. The sheets are soaked underneath them, sticky with sweat and lube and an impossible amount of Gabe's come. Gabe isn't thinking anymore, he's just responding and reacting to what his body dictates; as long as Jesse lets him, Gabe will keep going.

Gabe makes Jesse come again, this time Jesse's dick in his mouth, two fingers in his ass, and tears in Jesse's eyes as he comes down Gabe's throat. Gabe wipes his lips with the back of his hand and tilts his head up to look at Jesse's face. Clarity comes back to him when he sees Jesse's wet cheeks.

"Jesse…?"

"'Mokay," Jesse says, almost slurring his words. He rubs at his face ineffectually. "You?"

"I…" Gabe trails off, looking down at his dick. Jesse follows his gaze. He looks exhausted, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. The tear tracks on his cheeks shine in the light from the lamp on the bedside table.

"Should we call someone?"

"I'd rather not," Gabe says, making a face.

"Does it hurt?"

Gabe shakes his head. "You?"

"Just tired."

"Don't want to hurt you, Jesse," Gabe says.

"You won't."

Jesse leans down and pulls Gabe up. Gabe can feel the effort it takes him, his muscles shaking as Gabe flops on top of him. Jesse keeps his arms wrapped around him, his eyes sliding closed. Even though Gabe's dick still, somehow, throbs between his legs, the exhaustion is creeping in on him too.

"I don't have to…" Gabe starts to say, but Jesse's hand wraps around Gabe's cock. It jumps in his palm, over-stimulated. Still, Gabe feels his throat go tight and his stomach go molten as Jesse guides Gabe between his legs again.

Lying like this - chest to chest, as close as can be - makes Gabe focus on Jesse's face as he sinks back into him. There's hardly any resistance at this point. Jesse's mouth still drops open, though, his eyes glazed over with another tear leaking out of the corner. Gabe kisses it away, suddenly filled with tenderness that takes him by surprise after being consumed by urgency for so many hours. Jesse smiles.

"'Mokay," Jesse says again, his words coming out almost breathless.

"If you're sure," Gabe says, still uncertain, even though Jesse's heat around his dick is pulling him still further in. Jesse kisses him.

"Fuck me," Jesse says. Gabe makes a small noise. He buries his face in the crook of Jesse's neck as his hips start moving again. Their bodies move together, seamless, barely any barrier between them. Jesse is hot and slick and open, Gabe's cock slides easily in and out of him, catching on the rim before plunging to the hilt. Jesse is moaning softly. He clings to Gabe, rocking with him, little praises and _yes_ 's and _please_ s falling from his mouth. When Gabe turns his head to kiss him again, Jesse's cheeks are wet with tears but his mouth is turned up at the corners, smiling with each breath.

Gabe comes and they both go limp, their hearts thumping against the insides of their chests in a matching rhythm. Gabe doesn't move - it's almost like he can't, all of the energy having left his body. Jesse doesn't seem to mind, though. He keeps his arms wrapped around Gabe even as his eyes slide closed. Gabe tucks his head under Jesse's chin and listens to Jesse's ragged breathing slow and even out. He tries to match his own breaths to Jesse's, focusing on the thump of his heart under his ear instead of the throb between his legs.

Somehow, miraculously, Gabe falls asleep on top of and inside Jesse, wrapped up in his arms, exhausted.

Gabe's usual alarm wakes them not much longer after that. Jesse groans, much more out of displeasure than not. He shifts under Gabe and Gabe wakes as his half-hard dick slips from Jesse's ass. The sensation makes Gabe shudder. His skin still feels like it's on fire, but too sensitive now, almost raw. He rolls off of Jesse but doesn't go too far. He manages to slap the alarm off.

"Sorry," Gabe says. His body aches horribly, a familiar feeling after a lab night, but with a special twist. Jesse turns his head to look at Gabe.

"You okay?" Jesse asks. He looks wrung out - neither of them got enough sleep, certainly not after the evening's activities.

"Uh huh," Gabe says, even as he curls in on himself. Jesse reaches up and lays the back of his hand against Gabe's forehead.

"You're burning up," Jesse says. He shifts and props himself up on an elbow. He tries to hide his grimace but Gabe catches it anyway.

"You don't need - I'm okay," Gabe says. Jesse wobbles on the spot, but doesn't go down.

"Doubtful," Jesse says. "Whatever got into you last night was pretty damn powerful."

Gabe doesn't say anything, trying to take stock of his body himself. His cock is still aching - he could probably go another round or two, but it might not be quite as pleasurable as it had been a few hours ago. The ache in his body feels deep, beyond muscular, much closer to the kind of elemental exhaustion he usually feels after a visit to Moira's lab. His head feels cloudy, stuffy, almost flu-like. Still, he's demanded enough of Jesse already.

"How are you feeling?" Gabe says instead, changing the subject.

"Nothing a nap and some biotics won't fix," Jesse says. He stretches then grimaces again. "I'll be walking funny, though."

"I'm sorry," Gabe says, and means it. Jesse waves a dismissive hand.

"Don't be," Jesse says. "I knew what I was getting into."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, _fine._ I didn't know what I was getting into but I was game anyway," Jesse says. "Besides, god only knows what would've happened if I hadn't been here."

Gabe doesn't want to think about it.

"If you want to take the day off, you should," Gabe says. Jesse gives him a look.

"You think I wouldn't?"

"Well…"

"Gabe, you gotta look in a mirror. Neither of us are fit for human interaction today," Jesse says.

It takes some doing, but it's necessary; the sheets are absolutely destroyed, and there's no way either of them are going to get any rest on a sticky mattress. Together, they strip the bed and dispose of the evidence - straight to the trash chute - before they shuffle into the en suite bathroom. Gabe gawks at his reflection.

"Told you," Jesse says, running a finger over a bite mark on Gabe's shoulder. He drops a light kiss over it.

Gabe turns to see Jesse's skin littered with bruises and bite marks. Jesse smirks at him, even though he's holding himself a little tenderly.

"Are you sure…" Gabe starts to say but Jesse interrupts him with a kiss.

"I'm sure," Jesse says. "But we're turning on your fancy biotic stream in the shower too."

After so many hours wrapped up nakedly in each other's arms, the shower is surprisingly chaste. They lean against each other under the warm stream of water, absorbing the golden light of the biotics with happy sighs. Gabe helps Jesse scrub his hair and Jesse shaves the stubble from Gabe's cheeks. They stand there, supporting each other, long after they've cleaned themselves off, indulging in the warm water and biotic light - a luxury that isn't on offer most mornings.

Gabe feels slightly more human after the shower and the biotics, even though the post-lab hangover is really beginning to set in in earnest. He passes Jesse a towel and wraps himself in his own, hoping he's hiding the shiver. Jesse knows better though.

"Sofa," Jesse says firmly.

"We should -"

"I know how this goes," Jesse says. "Even If last night was a special brand of side effects, the end result is always the same."

They find the sweat and come stains on the sofa, but they're too tired to do anything about it other than flip the cushions and lay down a blanket. Jesse raids Gabe's drawers for a clean pair of sweats and a T-shirt for both of them, while Gabe pulls the fuzzy socks out of Jesse's care package that's still piled on the coffee table. Clean and dressed, they collapse onto the sofa, leaning against each other. Neither of them speak for several minutes.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," Gabe says, half-joking, half-not. Jesse snorts.

"What a way to go. Fucked to death by my commander," Jesse says. Gabe makes a face. Jesse must feel it because he turns his head to look at Gabe. "I got plenty of stamina myself. Plus, at a certain point, you were doing all the work."

"Still," Gabe says.

"Hush up," Jesse replies. He leans forward with a little wince and grabs the thermos off the coffee table. "Drink your soup."

Gabe smiles in spite of himself. Jesse tucks himself into Gabe's side as he sips the lukewarm soup. Gabe feels Jesse's breathing deepen and even out. When he checks, sure enough, Jesse is fast asleep. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, and Gabe wonders, yet again, how he got so damn lucky.


End file.
